Life of Crime on Sesame Street
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: We'll be continuing this story tomorrow. We've got other plans. This is also a SpongeBob SquarePants parody of Life of Crime which aired on May 5th, 2001.


**Life of Crime on Sesame Street**

**Before we begin, this is a SpongeBob parody of Life of Crime. We'll be continuing this tomorrow. Right now, we have other plans.**

**This takes place in the Sesame Street universe and Sesame Street is owned by The Jim Henson Company and Joan Gonz Cooney.**

**SpongeBob is owned by Nickelodeon, Stephen Hillenburg, and Viacom International.**

A shot of the exterior of Sesame Street building is shown.

"And now, back to Muppet Crime Theater." said the TV Announcer.

The scene changes to show a black and white television. On it, there's a sleeping bear Muppet. Another bear Muppet comes in and evilly laughs. He grabs the other bear's bed, and the sleeping bear wakes up and falls down on the floor. The bear, possibly Bobo, runs away with the bed, laughing evilly.

"Stop, thief!" said the bear Muppet.

Two police officer Muppets show up.

"Which way did he go?" Cop #1 said.

"He went that way!" said the bear Muppet, who pointed to the direction the thief bear Muppet ran.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" Cop #2 said.

The four police officer Muppets run after Bobo the Bear Muppet, off-screen. They run back into frame with the bear Muppet tied up. The scene then cuts to the bear Muppet in prison, wearing prison stripes, as bars come down and the scene pans out to show the TV inside of the Sesame Street exterior, at a table.

"Curses! Foiled again!" Bobo the Bear Muppet said.

The scene then shows Mr. Johnson, a fat blue anything Muppet wearing a suit and tie, and watching a small television. Grover and Elmo are behind him.

"What a no good big bad bear he was! There's nothing worse than a thief! Thieves need to be locked up forever! They should all be grizzly and wild and forced to be extinct!" Mr. Johnson said angrily. He then stood on the chair.

"But, Mr. Johnson, what about all the stuff you stole?" Grover the furry blue monster asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Johnson.

Elmo pointed at the chair that Mr. Johnson is standing on. "Like that chair." Mr. Johnson then got off the chair and the scene then shows a close up of the chair. "It says, "Property of Mr. Hooper's Store".

The scene then zooms out a little.

"Oh, that's where I got the chair from." Mr. Johnson replied.

"Are you renting the chair, too?" Grover asked again.

"No." Mr. Johnson replied again.

"Then you bought it?" Grover asked again.

"No." Mr. Johnson replied.

"Then isn't that stealing?" Grover asked.

"Well, I...uh..." Mr. Johnson stuttered.

Elmo then held up a cape that Grover had back then. "What about this cape from the Super Grover Specials?"

"Um, well..." Mr. Johnson tried to talk about it also.

"And this Sesame Bell phone?" Grover waved the phone back and forth.

"Well, uh...it's..." Mr. Johnson tried to think of what the phone is.

"And Herry's fur clippers?" Elmo held up the fur clippers from Herry.

Mr. Johnson is starting to sweat. "Oh, they're..."

A close-up of Grover's hand. It has a guitar from Kermit. "And Kermit's guitar?"

"Well, he..." Mr. Johnson sweated.

"Even Miss Piggy's hair curlers?" Grover held the hair curlers up until Mr. Johnson grabbed them.

"That one was a gift." as Mr. Johnson stopped sweating. "Listen, all that stuff is borrowed, okay?"

"Borrowed? Well, that's a relief. I thought you took it without permission." Grover said to Mr. Johnson.

"Ah, permission shermission! You can borrow anything you want, anytime, as long as you give it back before it goes missing." Mr. Johnson said. "Everyone knows that, right?"

"Alright!" Elmo and Grover raised their fists in the air.

"Alright then! You put in a hard day's work, boys!" Mr. Johnson said to them.

The scene then changed to a wide shot of the exterior of Sesame Street. Mr. Johnson pushes Elmo and Grover out the door.

"But Elmo doesn't work here!" Elmo said.

Elmo and Grover then run out of frame.

"See you later. Oh, that was a close one. I hope that waiter and that red monster were out of my food." Mr. Johnson said.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
